


The Addiction

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Some addictions are toxic, others are not.Levi is your addiction and you damn sure wouldn't have it any other way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm up for any request if you want! Just let me know!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Steel eyes locked with (e/c) as his hands caught yours, pinning them above your head with one hand. The other slid down the side of your body, making you whimper. His steel eyes ran over your body, taking in every little detail about you before diving into the crook of your neck. His teeth scraped over the soft flesh of your neck, surely there would be a few marks tomorrow in the morning.

“L-Levi…” you whispered. He grunted as he pulled back; staring at you hungrily, smirk on his face.

“Look at you (f/n). I’ve barely done anything to you and you’re already a mess beneath me.” It was true. You had only been in Levi’s grasp for less than two minutes and your legs were already shaking in anticipation. He leaned forward and sucked your bottom lip into his mouth, releasing it when he knew for sure that the delicate flesh of your lips was bruised.

How did you even get in this situation?

 

_You were nothing more than a mere soldier, newly recruited into the Survey Corps after graduating with the rest of the 104 th Training Corps. You did have a crush on Levi, but you weren’t like the rest. You were never the one to fawn over someone that couldn’t even give you the time of day. You thought that you would’ve just blended in with the rest, hoping to avoid his favor of any sort, but fate decided against it. _

_Levi had seen you sparring multiple times and had even watched you take out a 15 meter all on your own. He was hooked. Soon, he approached you, asking you to join his squad, which at first you had refused. You had noticed that Levi spent more and more time getting to know you, which you thought strange, so you distanced yourself. It wasn’t until the day you had been thrown of the walls of Wall Rose by a titan that you had figured it out. As Levi caught you in his arms, you could see it in his eyes. He actually liked you. It started off with little dates and casual courting. Now, the relationship was so much more that being with Levi in his bed had become a regular habit._

 

He softly tugged at your hair, making you look up at him.

“What did I tell you about daydreaming when you’re with me?” You blushed slightly.

“It’s an extra hour,” you managed to squeak out as he continued to assault your neck with his lips.

“That’s right, brat. An extra hour.” He slipped a hand under your shirt, fingers running over your soft skin. He sat back on his heels, pulling you up with him. He pulled off your shirt before easily removing your bra. His hands cupped your breasts as he leaned into you. The feeling of him touching you sent sparks through your body. His warm body was a heavenly feeling. His scent… Intoxicating. He continued the onslaught of affection on your body, drugging you with more of him.

Eventually, all clothes were off and the intensity increased. Your moans were music to his ears, wanting to draw more from those lips that only he could ever claim. He ran a hand over your knee. Your body arched into him, begging for more. Your eyes slid to the clock. You two had been at this for almost two hours, but you had yet another hour lurking.

Levi’s lips sucked harshly at your collar bone, sending your body into over-sensitivity. You twitched beneath him, eyes shut, refusing you access to see his face.

“(f/n) open your eyes,” He demanded. You struggled to open your eyes. The thought of seeing him, with that smug smirk on his face, would throw you over the edge again. (e/c) met steel. Both were thrown over the edge.  He collapsed next to me; his eyes were dilated as much as mine were. I sighed as I felt relief flow through me.

 

When Levi is your addiction, you can never get enough


End file.
